


We Began in April

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Pining, Seasons, Slow Burn, drunk!confessions, oblivious on both ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We blossomed in spring. Our love was like a flower bud that bloomed in the midst of the misty air and humid days. We fade and argue and we might even die, but spring will always come back to save us from falling away.Alternatively – Woojin is so in love with Jihoon he doesn’t even realize that the tingly feeling of familiarity and fire he feels when he’s with Jihoon is love.Alternate to the Alternate – Jihoon is scared, scared because he’s getting what he wants and he has no fucking idea what to do.





	1. Chapter 1; Spring - Woojin

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the poems at three in the morning and I wanted to make more out them!! I hope you enjoy! I haven’t written something chaptered ever. EVER. And I’m really nervous to post this :3 but WHATEVA. Jihoon is 19 and so is Woojin! They’re in their second year of college and I’m planning on making them live in LA to fit later on! Other side info:  
> \- Pudding = the cat, Luna = the dog  
> \- Jinyoung = Jihoon’s 2nd BFF, Daehwi = Woojin’s 2nd BFF  
> \- 2Park are each other’s BFF

_Song: falling for u - peachy_

_if a petal fell every time I thought about you_

_the world would be loitered with pretty pink petals_

_pink like the shade of your rosy cheeks_

_after you run around in the spring breeze._

_But,_

_petals can’t compare to you_

_because let’s be honest_

_nothing can compare_

_to the beauty that is you._

_\----_

It’s currently a Friday in the middle of spring. Woojin and Jihoon are having their weekly _‘how do I deal with college’_ karaoke session. It’s been three hours and they’re still at it, but Jihoon decides to play their ending song, a classic. Woojin sprints to get the blanket from the living room and he picks up pudding (their cat, not actual pudding) off of the floor and proceeds to hold him Rose and Jack style in the air as Jihoon belts the lyrics to the show stopper that is ‘My Heart Will Go On’.

 

_“YOU’RE HERE! THERE’S NOTHING I FEAR! AND I KNOW THAT MY HEART WILL GO O- WOOJIN GET YOUR RECORDER!”_

_“I’M RUNNING I’M RUNNING KEEP GOING WE NEED TO GET 100 ON THIS SONG.”_

 

Woojin sprints as fast as he can into the kitchen to grab his recorder out of his bag and he proceeds to make his way back to the living room, tripping on their coat hanger and the edge of the carpet they forgot to tape down.

_“WE’LL STAY! FOREVER THIS WAY! YOU ARE SAFE IN MY HEART AND MY HEART WILL GO ON!”_

 

Jihoon screams the final lyrics to the song and collapses onto the couch. Woojin follows suit and they sit and stare at the screen in complete silence, going to the extent of yelling at Pudding when he sneezed in the corner. They both wait as the loading screen proceeds to show the score.

 

_100._

They both take a few seconds to process it and when they do, things get chaotic. Woojin is yelling a slur of sentences including _“Suck it Jaehwan I knew we could beat you!”_ and _“I’m the recorder god! Everyone shall quiver before me!”_ Jihoon is doing a little shimmy on the coffee table, not minding the three cans of beer that sit atop of it. However, the joy doesn’t last for long. Jihoon trips on the nacho bowl and lands smack bang on top of Woojin. Woojin’s hands are on Jihoon’s hips and his eyes are bulging out of the sockets. He can feel Jihoon’s breath hitch and they stay like that for a while until they hear Pudding bickering with Luna (their dog (no one knows why they have a dog and a cat, that’s just what they roll with)). They scramble to their feet and Woojin swears he feels his heart beat a little bit quicker than it should, he blames it on the adrenaline rush though. He makes his way to the kitchen where Jihoon is trying to calm down their pets and, surprise, it isn’t working. Woojin takes the liberty of prying Pudding away from Jihoon’s leg.

 

_“What in hell were we thinking when we decided to adopt a cat and a dog?”_

_“We were 17 let it go Jihoon.”_

_“I still hate them.”_

_“Wow, how sad. A nineteen-year-old college student complaining about an animal that’s around eight times smaller than him.”_

Jihoon gives Woojin a glare and whines as he proceeds to put Luna into her pen and watches as she runs around before finally settling into her cot. Woojin puts Pudding on top of her cat bed and watches as she cuddles up into a small ball before finally laying her head down on the soft cushion of her bed. It’s a silent for a bit before he realizes Jihoon has relocated himself to the kitchen. Woojin enters and he hears the pop of a can lid opening. Jihoon is standing with a beer in hand, gaze directed to the balcony directly in front of their kitchen. Jihoon turns to Woojin and gives him a look. A look Woojin has never seen Jihoon give him. It’s a mixture of raw emotion and confusion. It’s endearing, Woojin thinks. They stare at each other for what feels like years when in reality it was probably just twenty seconds.

 

_“Hey, do you want to watch a movie or something? It’s still early.”_

 

Woojin peers at the clock and squints slightly, the dimness of the kitchen doesn’t help him at all. 11:56PM.

_“Oh, sure. Do you have anything in mind?”_

 

Jihoon looks shocked at the answer. Woojin feels weird, something is off but he doesn’t want to address it because he thinks some things are better left unsaid, some questions are better left unanswered.

_“I didn’t think you’d say yes. I mean I guess we can just channel surf.”_

 

Woojin nods and looks around the kitchen, grabbing a few snacks to take with him

_“Cool, cool.”_

 

It’s silent for a hefty amount of time and it isn’t the comfy silence. Comfy silence with Jihoon is when they’re sitting on the balcony of their small apartment, looking down at the city line with the soft breeze being the only noise that fills the air. Comfy silence with Jihoon is when they’re in the small bathroom, shoving each other for mirror space and giving up after a few seconds. This isn’t comfy silence. Jihoon isn’t even looking at him, his eyes have been focused on the TV, trying to find a movie that suits their liking. He finally stops on a movie on the Harry Potter series (Jihoon and Woojin’s favorite, Harry potter and the deathly hallows part 2). It’s silent for a while. Twenty minutes in, Woojin hears a rustling and he proceeds to turn his head to face Jihoon, who is trying to cuddle up to Woojin. This is normal for them, to cuddle up to each other especially in the middle of spring. But today feels different. Any part of Woojin that is even in the slightest bit of contact with Jihoon is burning. His ears are a strawberry red and he’s trying so hard not to look down at Jihoon. However, that doesn’t work and his eyes trail down to be faced with brown locks and a face full of hair. It takes Woojin a full three seconds to realize that Jihoon is _his_ hoodie. His heart is beating. Really loudly.

_‘Stop it heart, stop. It. He can probably hear you.’_

 

Today is a weird day. Woojin’s skin is on fire and all he wants to do is look at Jihoon. He can’t even pay attention to his favorite scene in the movie (the scene where Neville is on the bridge with the death eaters). Jihoon giggles though. A quiet little giggle, he reacts to the scene the exact way every time. Woojin, however, is reacting to the giggle differently. It sounds like music to his ears, a melody composed of the finest notes and a song that he could listen to for hours. Woojin lightens up (its only now he’s realizing how tense he’s been) and listens to Jihoon’s giggle of honey flow through his ears. They watch the movie normally, just like how they always have. Jihoon’s out of place and delayed commentary on top of Woojin’s constant sound effects means that no one will watch movies with them with the allowance of each other. The ending credits roll in and they sit through ad after ad after ad until the next movie starts. Jihoon isn’t paying attention to it though, because Woojin sees that his head is facing _his_ direction. Instead of rushing to look away, Jihoon shuffles and arranges himself so that he can see Woojin more clearly. Woojin takes a peek at the time, 3:35AM. They don’t have any classes tomorrow, seeing as it’s a Friday, so he can’t use the ‘I need to go to bed, good college student!’ excuse. They sit there for a while, the faint humming of television and the soft purring of Pudding fill the silence that they’re engulfed in. Woojin hasn’t looked into Jihoon’s eyes yet, he’s looking down at his hands, that are fidgeting. He finally looks up and, _wow,_ have Jihoon’s eyes always looked so bright and sparkly? The dim lighting means the only thing illuminating Jihoon’s face is the soft lighting of the television. Jihoon’s facial features are so damn pretty. His face is slimmer, he’s lost weight. His lips are this beautiful shade of pink that’s just so _Jihoon_. Woojin really doesn’t know why he’s thinking what he’s thinking but he doesn’t want it to stop. Jihoon is in his favorite purple hoodie (coincidentally, Jihoon had bought it for him). His eyes. Woojin stops at his eyes and he just looks at them for what seems like an eternity. You can’t see the color, it’s not bright enough for that, but you can see the emotion in them. Jihoon is an open book with secret pages, and this look seems to be something that Woojin has just managed to peel open. He looks so fond and warm that Woojin doesn’t even register that Jihoon has just spoken to him, the first sentence said in a while.

 

_“What?” Woojin asks, lost._

_“I said,” Jihoon is shuffling in his spot, he blinks (a habit he does when he’s trying to gain confidence). It takes him a few seconds before he can look Woojin straight in the eye. He straightens his posture and continues._

_“How would you react if I asked you to kiss me?”_

Woojin is frozen, he doesn’t open his mouth, he doesn’t change the direction of his stare. Why did Jihoon ask? Did he want to kiss Woojin? Regardless, Woojin has no idea what he wants to say. He isn’t sure what he wants and he isn’t sure what Jihoon wants either. Speaking of, Jihoon is sitting patiently. Woojin notices that Jihoon is holding onto his left hand, calmly rubbing small circles and patterns with his thumb. Jihoon doesn’t rush him, doesn’t force him to answer. He sits with a small smile, waiting for an answer. It takes all of Woojin’s confidence to answer.

 

_“Well, I guess you’ll have to do it to find out.”_

Jihoon looks up slowly and his eyes trail from Woojin’s eyes all the way down to Woojin’s lips. He leans in slowly and brings his hands up to the sides of Woojin’s face, hands slowly and softly handling him. They’re a breath away for what seems like a lifetime. Jihoon places his lips on Woojin’s softly and tenderly, as if he’s been waiting a while. Jihoon is desperate (Woojin can tell) but he isn’t rushing. He takes his sweet time and he’s savoring every single bit of whatever ‘this’ is. Woojin realizes that his hands have been to his sides the whole time, so when Jihoon pulls away, he takes the opportunity to place his hands on the elder’s waist, slowly bringing him down with him. It’s weird. _This_ is weird. But it feels so incredibly amazing that Woojin has forgotten that he’s making out with his best friend. He sweeps that fact to the side and lets himself melt in Jihoon’s hands. Jihoon moves to his neck and he peppers sweet, small and light kisses onto it. Woojin is breathless and his eyes flutter shut. He switches them around and plants his lips onto Jihoon’s nose, giving it a small peck before proceeding to kiss around his entire face, making obnoxious kissing sounds whilst he’s at it. Jihoon is giggling and the honey like sound makes its way back into Woojin’s ears. He gets up and offers a hand to Jihoon, leading them into the shared room down the hall. They get ready for bed and Jihoon is extra ticklish today, because Woojin has tried to wrap an arm around his waist (which is what they do normally, but usually Woojin would reply with a #Nohomo though, to which Jihoon would respond with a #arent_you_bi_you_idiot). Woojin’s eyes seal shut and he finally has it in him to think.

_Holy shit, did I just make out with Jihoon?_


	2. Chapter 2; Spring - Jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin's had his fair share of drunk mistakes.

_Song: mxmtoon – feelings are fatal_

_Look at me like how you look at the freshly bloomed flowers_

_Touch me like how you touch the stems of the roses you give me_

_Sing to me like how the birds sing in the thick green trees_

_And Love Me,_

_Like how you love the spring breeze when it hits your golden skin._

_Maybe even a little bit more._

Jihoon wakes up extremely warm and a bit restricted. The sun is peeking through the hole in the curtain (courtesy of Pudding) and Jihoon is blinking his way into reality. He gets up and grabs his phone to look at the time, _11:53AM._ It isn’t as late as h- shit. Jihoon’s head goes into a spiral of pain and suddenly he’s rushing towards the bathroom, vomiting his guts out. Woojin’s ears perk up from the kitchen. He takes this as his que to prepare some pain killers and a glass of water for Jihoon. The latter stumbles into the kitchen, eyes drooping and lips extremely chapped. Jihoon appreciates Woojin’s effort to keep him standing up.

 

_“Morning Piglet,” Woojin whispers._

_“Morning Pooh,” Jihoon replies._

Piglet and Pooh have been Woojin and Jihoon’s nicknames for each other since they were six years old. Woojin and Jihoon were neighbors and their moms were friends, this resulted in Jihoon dressing up as Piglet and Woojin dressing up as Pooh.

 

_“How’d you sleep?”_

_“Okay. My head is pounding though. I feel like I’m sitting through a lecture by Ms. Alberts.”_

_“You…”_

 

Woojin pauses for a few seconds, his brows furrow and his small smile is now a frown. The corners of his lips go back up in just mere seconds, but it was enough for Jihoon to notice.

 

_“…must be hungry.”_

 

Woojin’s voice fades towards the end of his sentence and Jihoon is wondering if he has anything to do with this. He tries his best to think of last night, but he can’t remember anything past the beginning of the movie. Jihoon takes a seat and waits patiently for Woojin to finish cooking the eggs and bacon on the stove. He uses this time to observe him.

 

Woojin’s skin is such a beautiful color of golden brown, Jihoon thinks it’s the prettiest color in the whole world. The balcony curtains are wide open and the lights inside are off, meaning that the only light illuminating Woojin is the light coming from the windows. The only recognizable sound is the sizzling of the eggs in the pan and the soft hum of the television in the living room. Woojin’s hair is tussled and his roots are beginning to peep out of the blonde. It’s unbelievably adorable. His tongue is sticking out slightly, Jihoon knows this means he’s concentrating really hard. He has a little apple top resting on his head and his cheeks are puffed out to the max. Jihoon thinks Woojin is pure art. The sun shining on him, casting shadows on his face because of his defined features, the way his jaw curves slightly before disappearing into his cheeks. Jihoon is so in love with him it’s starting to eat him alive. You can’t be in love with someone who’ll never love you back, it’s like drowning alone and expecting somebody to save you. Jihoon is an optimist though, so he wouldn’t immediately think of it that way.

 

_“Breakfast is served, eat up Piglet.”_

 

Woojin’s tooth is prominent when he smiles, it’s almost like it’s fighting Jihoon. It makes him weak in the knees and Jihoon is sure that if he was standing up, he would’ve tumbled into Woojin’s grasp by now. That stupid smile. That stupid, shining smile. Jihoon watches as Woojin shuffles around the apartment. He feeds Luna and Pudding their breakfast and he sweeps around, getting rid of the fur scattered around the house. It’s odd how domestic the two are. It’s as if they’re _together._ Jihoon shakes his head at the thought and proceeds to eat his food. The flush of red on his cheeks is similar to the color of the tomatoes in his omelet.

 

_“We should probably take the pets out on a walk.”_

_“Sure. What do you have in mind?”  
“Flower park?”_

_“Flower park it is.”_

Woojin gets ready and Jihoon is washing up. They’re both in the bathroom at the same time and the same routine of playful shoving and yelling is back in play. Jihoon gets less nervous as the day goes by. Ten minutes have gone by and both boys are ready to go out on a walk. Jihoon is in black dress pants and a button up shirt (the button up Jihoon bought him for his birthday when Woojin turned 18) and his round specs (Woojin hates his contacts to death). Jihoon thinks he looks absolutely adorable in his attire. Speaking of, Jihoon is in a pastel pink cardigan (Woojin’s . Obviously) and a plain white t-shirt. They stuff their phones and wallets into their pockets and proceed to lock the house, Luna and Pudding on leashes. Flower park is only a few minutes away from their apartment complex.

 

\---- ˚ ✦ ✺ 　 . ⊹ ----

Flower park is a big park in the center of several apartment buildings. Every spring, the garden offers a variety of attractions. The flowers in full bloom and the cherry blossom aisle is sprinkled with soft sparkles of pink petals. As they stroll down the path of the cherry blossoms, Jihoon has Luna in one hand and Woojin’s in the other. Holding hands has been a common occurrence for them ever since _that night._ Jihoon still wishes he could go back. Go back to when Woojin’s lips were on his, when his hands where ever so lightly pressed on the small of his back. He wishes he could be seventeen again so he could go back to the day he found out he was in love with his best friend. Jihoon likes to remember it as _the day my heart was fucked up._

_Senior year of high school. Kang Daniel’s end of year party. Alcohol. Basement. Truth or dare. Closet._

 

_“Jihoon what are we doing here? Don’t you hate parties?”_

_“I’m offended, when did I say I hate parties?”  
“Yesterday.”_

_“It’s the last week of high school! Lighten up Pooh Bear!”_

_Woojin is several drinks in by the time Jihoon finds him. He’s sitting on a couch, half asleep with a football in his hand. They get dragged into the basement with the sea of people and they see Daniel sitting there, in a circle with nine other guys Jihoon knows. The bottle spins and, coincidentally, it lands on Jihoon._

_“Truth or dare jiggly puff,” Minhyun slurs._

_Jihoon would lie if he said he wasn’t feeling bold._

_“Dare me light weight!”_

_“Seven minutes in heaven with… Woojin!”_

_“Bro that’s not cool!”_

_“A dare is a dare you overgrown baby! Now shoo!”_

_Jihoon trudges towards the laundry room of Daniel’s basement._  
  


_“I’m sorry for dragging you in here, we can just sit until the night is over.”_

_“It’s fine Jihoon, don’t worry about it.”_

_Jihoon is concerned, he’s sweating and all they’re doing is sitting in a badly lit room. His eyes are everywhere but on Woojin, because he thinks things, regrettable things will happen. He feels his heart doing cartwheels on his ribcage, it’s horrible._

_‘Stop it heart, stop. It. He can probably hear you.’_

_“I’m kinda really very drunk. What about you Piglet?”_

_“I’m sobering up, pretty okay?”_

_“I don’t think I’m going to remember anything today.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Come here Piglet.”_

_Jihoon obeys and what follows is not on his list of things that he should be doing. Woojin places Jihoon in-between his legs and proceeds to give him the softest hug ever. Woojin’s head is nuzzled in the crook of his neck and his eyelashes are tickling Jihoon’s shoulders. Jihoon is so confused. His heart is running at three hundred miles per second._

_“I’m so in love with you, like really in love with you. Super-duper mega in love with you and I know that I’m super drunk and I probably won’t even remember what I’m saying hell I don’t even remember who sent us in here in the first place, but I want you to know I’m in love with you. I’m just a big bitch who’s in denial and won’t ever admit it.”_

_Jihoon can’t move he can’t even breathe at this point. Woojin pulls away to study Jihoon’s face, hands lightly tracing shapes on his face. His finger starts on the Jihoon’s nose bridge, before tracing the shape of his face and finally landing on his lips. Woojin stares at Jihoon and the whole world seems to have stopped. They aren’t in a tattered down laundry room, they’re in a world where the only two people who exist are them. Woojin goes straight in for it. He kisses Jihoon with force and with anger. Jihoon doesn’t know why he’s angry, but he goes along with whatever is happening. It’s messy and it hurts and there’s tongue and teeth and awkward incoherent breathing. Woojin pulls away laughing in a whisper tone and it sends shivers down Jihoon’s spine._

_“Park Jihoon.”_

_“Yes, Park Woojin?”_

_“If I wake up tomorrow and I forget, don’t remind me this happened today.”_

_Jihoon’s bubble is popped and they’re back to being in Daniel’s dusty laundry room. It takes all of Jihoon to answer back._

_“Why?”_

_Woojin thinks for a bit, his answer comes out after a few seconds of thinking. He makes an “ahh” noise and his answer has Jihoon melting and falling deeper and deeper into the trap that is Park Woojin._

_“Because I’ll confess properly one day, just you wait. I could be eighty and in a retirement home but I’d still confess. I don’t want to know that I confessed that I was in love with you in the basement of some random jock’s house.”_

_“You’re cute.”_

_“I know.”_

_That stupid smile._

_“What do you have in mind then, Mr. ‘I’m going to confess but better next time’?”_

_“I was thinking flowers, maybe even hot chocolate and a fire place. I’m sorry if I make you wait for so long. I promise you I’ll show you I love you.”_

_Jihoon looks at Woojin and the look in his eyes is indescribable. Woojin isn’t lying. The look he gives Jihoon is enough for Jihoon to know that just because he’s drunk out of his mind, doesn’t mean he won’t mean every single word he says. Woojin seeps sincerity, the cracks in his skin and the holes in his heart are there because he gives himself away so easily and he often gets left in the end. Jihoon tells him he’ll never leave and he gets a peck on the nose in return._

_“TIME’S OVER FUCKERS!”_

_Jihoon’s head snaps towards the door. He slowly untangles himself from Woojin but still keeps a steady hand in his so that he can guide him upstairs to Daniel’s roof. They talk about everything up there. Aliens, college, each other._

_Jihoon wakes up the next day to Woojin stumbling into the kitchen, blank faced and eyes sagging and that’s when he realizes that Woojin forgot everything._

_“Jihoon, you’re zoning out again.”_

_“Huh, oh sorry.”_

_“It’s okay.”_

They stroll, arms linked, through the gardens. Woojin stops and picks up a rose that he spots in the bush and proceeds to go down on one knee.

_“Oh kind sir, will you accept my offering?”_  
  


Jihoon breaks out into loud chuckles and Woojin begins to join in, but not before he puts the flower in his hair. The breeze hits and the trees above them rustle. They stop at an ancient wishing tree and silently command for wishes.

 

_I wish that I had my heart figured out._

_I wish that for you to love me as much as you love the spring breeze that hits your golden skin._

_I wish that we’ll both be okay._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PIANSKLDANS i have heartburn


	3. Chapter 3; Summer – Woojin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something you aren't telling me, and i know you know i know.

_The sun should be ashamed_

_For thinking it could shine even half as bright_

_As you._

_The stars should hide_

_Because if they saw your eyes_

_they’d know they could never compare_

_to the galaxy, you hold._

 

It’s been a month. A month since Woojin realized that Jihoon didn’t remember anything. He’s been cautious, scared that if he says too much that it will all pour out at the same time. He can’t look at Jihoon the same way. He can’t look at him with the same brotherly love. He can’t touch Jihoon without feeling like his skin is on fire. He can’t talk to Jihoon in fear of something bad happening. So, when he wakes up every morning, he makes sure he wakes up ten minutes before Jihoon does. He feels his heart crack and he hears his whole being screaming at him to go back into bed, to re-tangle his limbs with Jihoon’s, to stay for just a little longer and watch as they wake up together. But he ignores it all, because he doesn’t want what they have to change in anyway. Everyday activities stay the same. Breakfast together, Jihoon comes in and gives him a back hug but he doesn’t say or do anything else, clean for a bit, take the pets out and come back inside to finish their college duties. It’s not like he needs to purposefully ignore Jihoon when in fact they don’t speak much at all. Summer exams are coming and the only time they talk is when they discuss what to order for dinner. However, on a faithful Friday evening, hope seems to reinstall itself into Woojin’s head. 

It’s currently 2:23AM. Woojin and Jihoon are situated under the dim lighting of their kitchen. Books, papers, pre-quizzes and mugs (twelve coffee mugs) loiter the entirety of the dining table. Music is playing softly from Jihoon’s phone that’s placed on the charging stand. Luna is asleep on Jihoon’s lap and Pudding is purring softly whilst she cuddles Woojin’s leg. It’s one of those nights where Woojin can’t help but feel slightly domestic, he can’t help but think they’re already together and that the scene in front of them is one of many they plan to have in the near future. The speech is sparse, only appearing when Jihoon needs to read an equation out loud or when Woojin goes up to ask if Jihoon wants anything to drink. At around 3:00AM, the chair in front of Woojin squeaks and his eyes flash up to see Jihoon stretching and making his way towards the balcony, Luna trailing behind him. It’s silent, not the silence from before. It’s so quiet Woojin hears a slight ringing in his ear and it’s like that for about five minutes until Jihoon decides to walk sluggishly to the bedroom returning with two pillows and the huge white quilt they use. Woojin takes this as an opportunity to clean up a bit. He puts all the mugs in the sink and organizes Jihoon’s paper into stacks according to subject. What Woojin doesn’t notice is that Jihoon is standing near the door, waiting for Woojin to join him on the balcony. When Woojin is done, he sits back down into his chair and reopens his laptop, he’s about to start work until he hears a small cough, causing him to snap his head upwards. Jihoon is standing with Pudding in his arms and Luna by his feet, his spare hand signaling for Woojin to come and join him. His steps are quiet as he approaches Jihoon, he barely lifts his feet and the sound of his socks sliding against the shiny wooden floors is quite prominent. Something clicks in his mind and he runs towards the fridge quickly, grabbing two cartons of banana milk. He makes his way back to Jihoon and they situate themselves on the floor of their balcony, making sure the animals don’t get too far as they could potentially fall through the small gaps of the railing. Woojin is grateful that they bought the apartment off of an old couple, as the small garden in the corner really does lighten up the mood of the place. Sunflowers are in bloom as the summer is dawning around the corner. He forgets to sit down until Jihoon taps the back of his leg. They sit for a bit, until Jihoon decides to talk for the first time this evening.

 

_“How have you been lately?”_

 

The question makes Woojin confused. Has Jihoon noticed that he’s been trying to avoid him? Or is he just being extremely paranoid.

 

_“What does that mean?” he retaliates back._

_“You’ve been distant. I’m allowed to be concerned.”_

_“It’s just college.”_

Woojin is lying straight through his teeth and Jihoon knows it, judging by his tone of voice and the look he decides to give the younger. He feels so guilty, but he doesn’t think it’s time for the truth just yet.

 

_“Oh. Okay then.”_

_“I’m just… confused. That’s all.”_

_“Confused about what?”_

It takes a lot in Woojin to prevent him from spilling all the words that spin in his mind. ‘You, you confuse me,’ he wants to say. ‘You’re my best friend and I have no idea what this that I feel for you, or what it is you see in me, because I see how you look at me but I’m not so sure if it’s with the same intentions as to when I look at you.’ But, he doesn’t. Because he’s so scared of every single thing that he’d rather sit and stay silent than lose his whole childhood. To lose his… friend.

 

_“A lot of things.”_

 

Jihoon snorts, he chuckles a bit before responding.

 

_“Specific indeed. I’m not budging Woojin, I just want you to know that I’ll be here all the time. If you ever want me to listen to you I’m here to listen. I’d wait two years more if it meant that you’d be okay with telling me what’s in that messy head of yours.”_

Woojin is about to reply, until he does a double take. _‘I’d wait two years more’_? What does that mean. He thinks Jihoon knows he’s onto him, because he diverts the conversation in a matter of seconds.

 

_“You know, sometimes I think I’m a really horrible person.”_

_“B-“_

_“Let me finish.”_

Woojin obliges and he shuts his mouth slowly, waiting for Jihoon to continuing speaking. He hears the elder take a deep breath before continuing.

 

_“Sometimes I forget that I’m not the only person in the world waiting for something that’s right there. I pride myself in what I like to think is my ‘unique sorrow’, when in reality someone out there is probably experiencing the exact same thing.”_

Jihoon stands up briefly to allow the animals back inside, as both of them are shivering and look like they’d rather enjoy the warmth of their designated sleeping spaces. He sits back down and Woojin has his eyes trailing down his back.

 

_“The worst part is I’m not going to do anything about it. I complain about waiting for something, someone, but I’m not making any effort into getting what I want. I don’t get me. I don’t get anything.”_

_“Stop beating yourself up over something you can’t help Jihoon, you do it too often.”_

_“Because I deserve it.”_

_“No, you don’t. We all know you don’t. I know you don’t, so stop trying to convince yourself you’re anything short of enough because I will hang you by your sweatshirt on the edge of the railing until you agree so.”_

Jihoon doesn’t speak for the rest of the night. He diverts his attention back to the glowing street signs below them. Woojin is so confused. Jihoon has never kept something from him, after all what is there to keep. They’ve been friends since the beginning of time and Wherever one is this other is too. Woojin’s eyes get heavy and he looks down to see that Jihoon is asleep, features soft and breathing quiet. He looks pretty, Woojin thinks. His eye start to blink less and less, until he’s finally asleep.

 

He feels a small tap on his shoulder and he wakes up dazed and confused. His back hurts and he doesn’t know where he is. He lifts his head up, only to be face to face with the one and only, Park Jihoon. No one moves or does anything and it’s weird. Best friends don’t sit in silence staring at each other. Is it a best friend thing to think that your best friend’s eyes are really pretty? Speaking of, wow, Jihoon’s eyes are so pretty. The glare of light from the window bounces onto Jihoon’s and there’s a subtle twinkle. Holy shit, Woojin thinks. He’s beautiful. Well, Woojin knows he’s beautiful. The amount of comments that have been thrown at Jihoon indicate that yes, he is. But this is something else. Jihoon’s eyes are drooping slightly, the bird’s nest on his head cast a shadow onto his face and his lips are a really really really nice shade of pale pink, chapped in all their glory (because Jihoon’s lips are never not chapped). Woojin is snapped out of his trance when Jihoon brings his hands up to his face and begins to squish it, causing Woojin to have a duck face.

 

_“It’s almost sunrise loser, get up.”_

Woojin mutters a string of inaudible noises and Jihoon chuckles softly. Even his chuckle is pretty, that’s just unfair. Jihoon shuffles back next to Woojin, Nuzzling his head into the crook of Woojin’s neck. Jihoon smells like bubblegum, which is weird because Jihoon hates bubblegum. Woojin is about to say something until Jihoon interrupts him.

 

_“Shh, look, there it is.”_

He’s right. The sun comes up and takes its time whilst doing so. Woojin tries to very discretely look at Jihoon (he’s successful, or so he thinks). Jihoon’s mouth is agape and his eyes are bright and filled with joy. He resembles a baby who’s just seen a mascot of their favorite princess at Disney Land. It’s then that Woojin finally grasps the situation. He really likes Jihoon. Not ‘like’ as in when you had a crush on that one girl in third grade because everyone else did. Not ‘like’ as in when you find a book that you seem to enjoy. A ‘like’ that’s so close to turning itself into a ‘love’. He’s in ‘like’ with Jihoon (because Woojin is very in denial and he doesn’t like admitting defeat (even though this is probably a very big win for him)). Woojin wants to yell at the sun. Wants to tell it to go back down because the brightest and happiest thing in the universe is right next to him. The thing that marks the start of his day is right next to him. He doesn’t need the sun to know that the day has begun. All he needs is the sight of Jihoon, bird nest and all, right next to him in bed. Woojin thinks that the sun isn’t doing a very good job, because Jihoon seems to be the brightest shining star in the galaxy, sun who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK THIS TOOK SO LONG okay i have a very valid explanation i was actually at chapter 8?? i was going to post them all up at once but my laptop hates me and you know what it did?? closed down before i saved the document so now all i've managed to scoop up is chapter 3. i'm gonna try to get back to where i was bc i'm still vv annoyed. bUT I hope u enjoyed this pls and thank u this also isn't beta-ed so :')) rip any mistakes i made crying whilst trying to remember what happened.
> 
> also hmu @woojinuIts on twitter ( the 'l' isn't an 'l' its a capital 'i' )

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!! I’VE NEVER WRITTEN A CHAPTERED FIC STRAIGHT BEFORE!! But I’ve managed to finish all of my assignments and I have nothing to do today. Hit me up on twitter @woojinuIts (the l is a capital i) !!


End file.
